1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to handling systems used such as in production or processing lines and, more specifically, to a handling system for handling and/or for the further transport of workpieces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Handling systems known in the related art are typically built of several functional units, in particular one or more vacuum generators and operated vacuum handling devices. In operation, the individual functional units need to be coordinated with one another. Thus, operating parameters of the handling apparatus, for example, need to known in order to facilitate control in accordance with the vacuum generator. As is known in the related art, vacuum production needs to be connected to a bus system which is connected to a central control device, which transmits control signals to the vacuum producer, and controls them in accordance with the process. The devices connected to the vacuum generator handling devices therefore need to be notified at the central controller to their respective operating parameters and status information in order to allow correct control. The controller issues the requisite operational data (such as threshold values for the mobilized vacuum or evacuation times in a gripping process) to the vacuum generator and controls the process to be carried out accordingly.
In such systems, if the handling device is replaced or changed, or when further handling devices are added, the respective new operating parameters need be entered into the central control device. This may require extensive programming steps or time-consuming process inputs. In addition, when a new handling device is added, a break-in period for the system is typically necessary to verify (and, if necessary, optimize) the operating parameters.
Published German Patent Application No. DE 198 17 426 A1 describes a vacuum gripper system that includes a plurality of gripping elements, where each gripping element is connected with a central computing and data storage unit. The central processing and data storage unit actuates each of the gripping elements and effects movement of the gripper system. The various gripping elements can also exchange data. European Patent No. EP 2001777 B1 describes a vacuum handling device that includes various components wherein at least one component has RFID data memory which contains master data about the component. The data memory can be read out by a central controller.